After surgery or an injury, physicians and physical therapists recommend icing affected sites at least 4 times a day. Ice machines are immobile and high maintenance, often requiring a caregiver to fill up the ice machine with new ice every 3 hours. Ice bags are messy and do not stay in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,348 by Mayn discloses an ice pack that contours around a body part and has extending arms. This ice pack, however, is not big enough to complete surround the lower thigh and upper calf, where post-operative swelling is often located.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,057 by Ouellette discloses an elastic knee wrap with 3 straps extending in the same direction to wrap around the knee. It has an opening over the patella and allows for knee flexion and extension. This knee wrap does not provide pockets inside the straps, nor does it provide space for an ice pack to reduce swelling.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008-012584 by Petitt is a compression garment that also has pockets to house ice packs. The pockets are located around muscular areas, but do not surround the knee or hip joints.